


Three Years Gone

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: They had been married now for three years, and that warrants a getaway to the quiet of Cape Caem.





	Three Years Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts), [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts), [glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/gifts).



> This is the grand milestone! 200 FFXV fics!
> 
> So while I don't name everyone I would gift this to, I would like to thank everyone who has joined me on this little rarepair ship of NyxNoct. Thank you for all your wonderful words and all your time spent reading my little stories about these two dorks. It means a lot to know that there are others out there who enjoy this too. 
> 
> Not that I'm going anywhere. Here's to 200 more!

Spring in Cape Caem was a wondrous sight, in Noctis’ opinion. The trees that lined the hill were bursts of fresh, small green leaves, and the delicate petals of blossoms at it’s crown. The rejuvenated grasses, unkempt and left neglected for the long years Noctis could remember it, had already started to regain their colour; long wisps of grass and hardy wildflowers already working to reclaim the royal getaway home from the winter chills. The ocean beyond had carried in the refreshing winds to blow the stale winter air of the surrounding mountains away, just as it had brought in the flurries and the cold when autumn had crept through Cleigne to turn the leaves. The mountains themselves were refreshed in the warming weather, the shadows left in winter gone beneath the new sun and the spring rains.

But Noctis preferred this look to the vacation home. To the old manor that hid a wartime base well below the surface. He preferred this peace of bright, soft colours and rebirth, and the spring muds and clearing rot mingling with the salt of the open seas beyond the lighthouse and cliffs. He liked the sight of the new grass and the mountains bright as the leaves returned. The open, empty roads calm and gleaming in the afternoon light. 

He smiled to Nyx as the Glaive captain pulled their bags from the Regalia. The more spacious car on loan for this anniversary retreat, with warning to keep it clean from the spring muds and mucks of the rural Cleigne roads. He reached for one of the extras they had packed, the gifts that had been sealed away before they even left the Citadel, and stored for them by generous friends. 

“I still think we should have gone to Galdin,” Nyx said as he looked up the hill. As he ignored the stairs in favour of the soft grasses. 

“There are people at Galdin,” Noctis offered, moving to the stairs as his husband searched for a smooth path up the soft incline. He couldn’t quite hide the little smile as he started up the familiar steps, as the light caught the Lucian decorations of silver and gold worked into Nyx’s hair, the soft ocean breeze curling through the fresh branches and grasses, carrying the birds’ cries from the cliffs and stony shore back up to this little kingdom they could claim for themselves. At least for a few days. “You said you wanted something nice and quiet.”

Nyx heaved a dramatic sigh and scrambled up a little faster, a little higher, until he could see the grand manor beneath the lighthouse properly. Until he could see the little garden, not quite cleared of the winter ruin just yet, but the fruit trees were in full bloom around it. Until he could see the endless sky beyond the cliffs, and the shining ocean beyond that. Where the path split and the distant roads, as quiet and isolated as they already were, fell from reality until all there was in Eos was the blossoming hill and the shimmering horizon. 

“Yeah… Quiet is good.”

When they left Insomnia, the sun had been rising over the soft spring greens of dry Leide. The dust and sands still after a spring rainfall that Noctis was certain would have crushed the delicate sprouts of soft green struggling to emerge by the roadside. Breakfast in the diner had been spent watching the sun climb over the city walls they had left, until the roads before them were just as golden as the Leiden brush and wilds. Noctis had dozed as they crossed through to Duscae, curling down around the wetlands and ranches, as the spring trees closed around them. He had jolted awake at the Nebulawood, as Nyx took a break and they followed the calls of the wild chocobos nesting along the well worn paths. The trees still dripping with an earlier rain, and colourful feathered gathered from the brush for a keepsake. 

And in Cleigne, as they passed the bustling farms, and open ranches, the sun had gone well past its peak. As they climbed the hill to the old manor home, sun was already threatening to dip low beyond the smoldering Rock of Ravatogh. The ember glow of the landmark, shining amid its cloud of smoke in the distance. Another beacon for another adventure. 

They had been assured that the home was not left abandoned. That there were supplies left for them from the hunters Cor allowed to come and go as they needed. The dust had been cleared, swept away with the stale winter air and a window left opened for the breeze to do the rest. The lights bringing the house to life, around them, with the familiar scuffs and scrapes and the ancient furniture cleared down as best as could be done by hunters used to the long roads and little havens eked out in the wild. 

There were flowers on the long table, cut and city grown, overstuffed into a chipped vase; the cartoonish card propped against the emblazoned with glitter and a blessing. Spring flowers gathered and arranged together with a ribbon to keep the longer stems from bending and breaking as they waited for the couple to arrive. 

“Cor?”

“Cor,” Nyx agreed, dropping the bags by the door and lifting the card to examine it. “He says we owe him a drink. And happy anniversary.”

Noctis chuckled and breathed deep in the quiet of the house. “Of course.”

In a few short hours, the clear sky would be dark, the stars coming to life beyond the lighthouse, beyond the shore. They had days to themselves in the manor home— days of quiet, and solitude, of endless ocean and the open road. They had lazy mornings ahead of them, without the looming shadow of the Citadel bearing down over them, or the chaos of the city and its demands echoing through meeting rooms and conference chambers. There was no office in Caem that Noctis nor Nyx would be forced into, no task that would demand they be separated for longer than absolutely necessary. 

Three years stretched out around them. Three years since Noctis decided that he would officiate his own marriage if he had to, if that’s what it took to get it done. To make them ‘official’ in the eyes of the kingdom and Eos, and the damned Astrals. Three years folded neatly into the glittery little card left by a favoured uncle with bright spring flowers, and the empty haven of the old family summer home. 

The freedom of their anniversary getaway struck them both. But Nyx moved first. He caught Noctis’ hand and pulled him in with a grin. With a kiss and little sway; with the promise of dancing later, beneath the stars if he could, where the shining lights of the coast and the sky were all they needed. “You’re all mine, my little king.” 

“And you’re mine, hero.”


End file.
